the mini's
by taylaymartinay
Summary: harry is forced to go to a wizards orphanage there he finds more than he thought about his friends im really sorry to beg but please reveiw! this is all just before fifth year
1. the worst day ever

Everything was yellow. I hate yellow now. I hate this place. I never want to come back. A few days ago there was an announcement in the paper saying that all un-adopted orphans had to be registered. I had only just got to grim auld place. Remus had the day off, so he agreed to take me.

When we got to Diagon Alley, which is where the registering was taking place, I answered every question they threw at me when it was the end the man said to me "Now for the last thing if you will just go down that isle there…" he pointed to one of the alleys that had a turn so you couldn't see the end. "er…ok."

I had said

But when I go there a man grabbed me so I wouldn't make any noise and threw in the back of a truck and closed the door. There were others kids there. A blonde girl said "there's no way out we tried" she had tears streaming down her face.

The truck flew to an orphan age, the one Im walking into now, well, not exactly walking, im more being pulled by the arms.

The hallway was all yellow the walls were all yellow and the lockers were all yellow it was horrible.

I was forced to stand in line with a bunch of other kids that were forced to be escorted. When we finally came to the front there were three adults sitting at a table. One was a woman with black hair hanging down, she was the kind of woman you would expect to be a drill sergeant she even had a business suit on.

The man on the left off her had the same dark hair and face but his wasn't long he was going bald.

The man on the other side of the woman was big and fat and red haired (A/N not there's anything wrong with that)

The woman asked "Name?"

"Harry potter." my escort said

"Ah, so we have THE Harry potter here do we?" she had a cruel smile on. I didn't say anything.

"His room?" the escort said impatiently

"Well…no Longbottom just took that one…or no that won't work. Mr. Wensing," she said to the red haired man on left "I don't think we have anymore boys rooms left."

"So put him in a girls room no one will have to know." he said impatiently working with a crying girl I had seen at Hogwarts a few times.

"well other than were miss McDonald is going there is only one room left." she smiled an evil smile. I knew something wasn't right about where I was going.

"Room 282." she said

My escort walked me down some more yellow hallways then we were down a blue hall way with blue doors and number on them sometimes you could hear thing s from the rooms like blaring music or fighting but the escort never stopped until we got to room 282.

When the door opened and I saw inside the walls were all blue except it looked like somebody really lived here now, there were pictures on the walls, there were small drawings on the walls too. and there was one large window right between the two sets of bunk beds. I noticed that three of the beds had bed spread on them one was orange one was purple and the other was an acid green.

Right at the foot of the left bunk bed was a closet door.

There was a girl sitting on the windowsill, but I couldn't see her face. There was a black haired girl lying on the top of the right bed with the acid green bed spread. And a small blonde girl on the top of the left bunk with the purple bed spread.

"Who," started the girl on the windowsill

"Is" continued the girl with the black hair

"This" finished the little blonde girl

"Girls," announced the escorter "This is your new roommate, Harry potter."

"What?" the black haired girl said "He's a boy. He can't be in here!"

"Well they ran out of other rooms so he stays here."

"But-but," the girl from the window stuttered "don't they have procedures for that kind of thing. like extra beds or something?"

"They're busy." he said before he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

We were all silent for a long time and we just sat or stood where we were

"Well," the black haired girl broke the silence " I guess we should tell you our names."

The other girls nodded

"I am Veronica but they call me Ronnie."

"I am April," the girl from the window said "but they call me ape." for the first time I noticed all the scars she had all over her face and neck and collar bone. He also noticed how thin and weak she looked, I silently decided not to say anything.

The little blonde girl got off the bed "I am Myra and they call me rake." she said

"Why do they call you that?" I asked

"My name is Myra those two," she looked pointedly at the other two "decided that the 'ra' at the end needed to be something."

"there are some other things you'll need to know to live here." Ronnie said

"No! Ronnie don't." ape said

"No don't worry ape it might get him out."

"What is it?" I asked cautiously

"Ape is a…"

"Please don't." she begged

"Werewolf?" I finished

"How did you know?" Ronnie asked grabbing the front of my shirt

"I know a werewolf." I said simply

"Oh" she let go

I noticed on the empty bed there was a small piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"Its something for you to fill out, I think." ape said

"no body else can touch it." rake said

I walked over to it. It was lying on a bare white mattress.

On the note it said:

COLOR OF BED SPREAD:

There was a blank line next to where you were supposed to write your color.

The next thing said:

UNIFORM SIZE:

"Uniform? No way I have to get out of here" I said

"There's no way we've tried about a million times." rake said in her small voice

"What about the window?"

"Charms." Ronnie said

"What about polyjuice potion?"

They all looked at him confused except for Ape

"It'll take to long and its to painful."

"What's this potion do?" rake asked

"Its used to change your appearance. But its really painful." ape said

"It would work except we have nowhere to go." Ronnie looked at floor when she said this

We were all quiet. That was the moment I decided to fill out the stupid card

Right when I finished writing the second part it disappeared right out of my hand

"Wha-" I started when a woman's voice came on speaker.

"All rooms have students who have been here before so they will be reminded to help newer students who now nothing. Room inspections will be at 6 o'clock and dinner at 7. Thank you."

We heard a click then it was quiet.

"What's room inspection?"

"Making sure our rooms are clean and perfect an- oh gosh! We only have ten minutes until then!" Ape interrupted herself

Right at that moment five dark blue boys uniforms decided to appear on the bed along with a sky blue bed spread.

"Ok you had better change in the closet. don't forget please that the empty rack is where you close go and the laundry shoot is the silver cat flap thing." Ronnie said very quickly

I went into the closet it was a walk in, there was a rack on each wall, except the one right across from the door, which had two racks, and next to that was a silver door small enough to, indeed, be a cat flap.

The only thing I didn't like about the closet was that all the cloths looked like they had to be folded on the racks and there were girl things on top of their cloths that I never wanted to think about.

I quickly changed into the uniform which was a white shirt with a dark blue vest with gold around the edges of the top and bottom and a jacket with gold on the lapels. It came with dark blue pants and black shoes neither of them had gold though.

When I came out the girls were all on their feet. Ape and rake were standing at the left bunk each at an end. And Ronnie was standing right end of the right bunk.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked

"Stand by your bed." Ronnie said

So I stood at the apposite end right at the moment I got there someone knocked on the door and came in.

It was the balding dark haired man.

When he saw me standing there he laughed and then started the inspection. But what really caught me was when he looked right Ronnie and said "Miss Black fix your skirt."

"Yes sir." she answered

Was she related to Sirius?

Then he looked at Ape and said "Miss Lupin, your hair is a mess fix it when I leave."

"Yes sir."

When he turned to Rake I thought for sure he was going to call Pettigrew she did look like him but instead he said "Miss straight I think your robes are getting to old, you should ask for new ones."

"Yes sir, I will sir."

After he inspected the room and left and most of us not including relaxed I had to ask

"Are you related to Sirius Black?"

For a second I thought she might kill me

"What's it to you?" she asked angrily

"I was just curious." I said

"Watch out curiosity killed the cat." she said

"And your related to Remus Lupin?" I asked Ape

"I don't want to talk about it." was all she said

"well what if I told you I have a place for us to go?" I asked grinning


	2. the planing begins

"**Let me get this straight," Ronnie said "You're trying to tell us that my dad, Sirius black, is innocent and he has been living with you at this order place. Right?"**

"**right." I said**

"**And if we go there we'll be safe and get to meet our fathers." Ape smiled**

**That was when we all noticed Rake was wasn't smiling but had silent tears on her face.**

**Ronnie gasped "What's wrong Rake?" she asked soothingly**

"**Y-you said that peter Pettigrew was on Voldemort's side?" she asked**

"**Yes."**

"**P-peter Pettigrew is my father, he can't be on the dark side."**

"**How is he your father? You don't have the same last name."**

"**WE don't know much about our parents," Ape said "But we do know that when Rake's mother told her father she was pregnant he refused to have anything to do with her, even to sign a birth certificate. At least our fathers were allowed to do that much."**

"**Allowed?" **

"**Each of our grandparents agreed together that they would have us put up for adoption and that our fathers wouldn't be allowed to see us in any way."**

"**Do you know the way to this place." Ronnie asked suddenly **

"**Er…I never exactly got the directions."**

"**That's ok," Rake sniffed "As long as you know what its called I can find it in the library." **

"**Also, we need to know how we are going to get out." Ape said **

"**Ape, do you think you could find a potion in the library that could get us out in some way?" Ronnie asked**

"**Definitely, but if me and Rake are going to the library we had better hurry we only have half an hour. See you guys later ok?"**

"**Alright we'll be right here." Ronnie said **

**And the two left**

"**If your going to be living here," Ronnie said "There are some things you need to know."**

**I nodded**

"**First, see those papers above my bed?" she pointed to the acid green bedspread where there were all sorts of papers with strange drawings on them. Some had different pictures of brooms with weird gadgets attached to it. And some of potions with different ingredients listed on the sides, of shoes that seemed to make you run very fast. The things about these pictures were some of them looked like they were drawn by little kids and each of them had at least three others that looked the same but looked like they had been edited.**

"**Yeah. I see them." I said **

"**I invent things. its what I want to be when I grow up. don't become enemies with me." she said smiling**

"**I'll keep that in mind." I said**

"**Next, Ape is very skilled with potions she knows everything to do with them and what they do when mixed to together. I you ever need a potion it's her to ask." I nodded**

"**Now, Rake can solve any puzzle big or small you wouldn't believe she is ****extremely ****smart."**

"**Ok," I said "I have just one question." she nodded**

"**When…Ape was telling me about your parents…she made it sound like they were all together when this happened-"**

**She interrupted with "they were all of our mothers were the very best of friends they our fathers together that they were pregnant. And they brought us here together. told them that under no circumstances are we to be separated. Since Ape was a werewolf that meant we couldn't be adopted either, also no would have wanted to take care of three newborn girls."**

"**How do you know all of this?" I asked**

"**They left us a note, And…Ape's mother left her a locket picture of her father."**

"**Oh."**

**Soon it seemed she in her own world then after minute she snapped out of it and said "enough of this, do you have any gifts? Anything special?"**

"**Umm…defense against the dark arts but that about it."**

"**That's fine. Do you know how to sneak around with anyone knowing you're there?"**

"**Yeah I think so." I said **

"**Good. Oh! I almost forgot, Rake can also speak to all animals, its one of those special gifts wizards and witches can do."**

"**That's ok I can speak to snakes." I was scared she might run and scream but she just looked at me surprised "Seriously?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**That's…cool. That Is really cool."**

**After about ten minutes of talking Rake and Ape came back.**

"**Ok, I found the place in this atlas ," Rake said putting the book on my bed for me to look at. She pointed to a place on the map it had lost of buildings and rivers around, I thought it was strange that I hadn't heard the rivers when I first came, she pointed to a small cluster of buildings. "But, it's so weird there's no number twelve."**

"**I know," I said "it's hidden."**

"**Oh well that's changes it a bit. But don't worry not to much." she said quickly to the others huddled around us.**

"**Ok," said Ape "Also, I found this," she put her giant book next to where the atlas was sitting. "it's a melting potion so we can melt the window off. Think it will work?"**

"**Oh, definitely!" Ronnie said "But wont It melt us?"**

"**Not if ****someone," Ape looked pointedly at Ronnie "invents a special anti-melting rag and an anti-melting stirring spoon."**

"**Done!" said Ronnie excitedly "this is great. What are the ingredients and how long do think it will take?"**

"**Two weeks,"**

"**What?" **

"**Oh"**

"**And the ingredients are: the leaf of Nus plant, which is a very dangerous plant that lives of the dun literally. Next we need the…the tail of a dog." she said disgusted every one else including me had pretty much the same reaction "And some other gruesome things we can look at later." she said closing the book**

"**So how will we get it?" I asked**

**They all looked at each other then said at the same time "Bribe the secretary." **

"**Ok," I said "where are we going to brew this?"**

**They all looked at each other and said again "Bribe the secretary."**

"**And the cauldron?"**

**They were about to say the same thing again but I interrupted and said "Ok, ok I get it 'bribe the secretary'" I said warily **

**They all burst out laughing **

**I walked with them to dinner that night after some tiring planning. The dinning room was smaller than at Hogwarts it was set the same though, with a table of teachers watching the kids and instead of four long tables it was two long tables one for girls and one for boys. And all the walls were made of stone with no windows.**

**I went to sit with Neville who had puffy red eyes "I wish I was back home." he said sadly**

"**Me too, Neville." I said **

**There were no announcements like a Hogwarts. The teachers just sat there eating watching everyone and shouting at anyone who dared to speak.**

**After dinner I was relieved to go upstairs. But when we got to the room Ape started to hand out directions.**

"**Ronnie I need you to get to inventing."**

"**Got it." she said happily jumping on her bed**

"**Rake I need you to sneak the leaf and get the dog tail can you do that?" **

"**You know I can."**

"**Good get to it." and Rake left through blue door closing it softly**

"**Ok, Harry I need you to go to the secretary in the front office and bribe her to get a room nobody will enter alright?"**

"**What do you want me to bribe her with?" I asked**

**She thought for a moment then came close to me and whispered "This." she took my hand and put a golden heart shaped locket into it. I remembered Ronnie saying that her mother left a locket.**

"**No." I whispered "This is yours."**

"**Sometimes people have to make sacrifices." she whispered back looking at the corner of her eye at Ronnie. I realized that she was trying to hide this from her. I tried think of anything at all we could use, but there was nothing.**

"**Alright." I said in my normal voice**

"**Good. Just follow the hallway like at dinner and it will lead you there eventually."**

**I nodded wishing I didn't have to use this.**

**I walked down the hallway. It seemed to take forever with twists and turns. Each time I remembered that I was about to bribe her locket, the only thing she had left of her parents, I could feel it rubbing against me like it wanted me to remember.**

**Finally the hallway turned into a room with a desk and a woman, the whole front wall and door was made of glass and against the glass were chairs. It was like a doctors office. Behind the woman were more hallways and some doors and right in front of me was another hallway looking like the same one I had come out of.**

**It was like a maze.**

"**Can I help you?" said the woman she had blonde hair that went into a ponytail and lots of necklaces. She looked to be about nineteen or twenty.**

"**I was told to come and bribe you." I said cautiously **

"**Ah," she said smiling "And what would you like?"**

"**We need a room where nobody can find the four of us."**

"**And what are you going to bribe me with?" she asked like it was a joke**

"**uh…is there anything in particular you want?"**

"**Now you are the first student to ever ask that," she said "Yes, my nephew's birthday is coming up. And he is a big fan of ours Mr. potter," she looked at his scar "You could get him an autograph for me."**

**I didn't care that it was an autograph I was happy Ape could get her locket back.**

**I signed it and she gave me a key "Room 500," she said "Don't let anyone know about this." and her joking smile disappeared.**

**After assuring her that I wouldn't I went back down the hallway.**


	3. visits and classes

"Good you're back," Ape said and I could see the false smile she put on. She was really upset about losing her necklace. "Now we can get started."

"Alright," I said and held up the locket

"What-…how?…why?" she stuttered

"Its easy," I said "I just asked what she wanted."

"What did she want? And why are holding up Ape's locket?" Ronnie asked

"I wanted to trade it for the room." Ape said taking the locket slowly like she couldn't believe it.

"What? Why would you do that?" Rake asked "it's the only thing you have left of your parents."

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices." she repeated for the second time tonight "But, enough of this, what room did you get?"

"500."

"Room _500?"Ronnie said shocked_

"_What room is that?" what kind of room could make someone shocked like that?_

"_it's the special room that we save incase there's an emergency. its stocked with food, clothes, beds, and bathrooms." _

"_Wow that's…that's big." I said_

"_Yep and you helped us to it." _

_The conversation ended when they brought out the dog tail and leaf._

_That night I had a weird dream that I woke up at grim Auld Place, but no one was there I was all alone, I searched every room. I could always feel someone following me and I never dared turn. I was just about to check the basement when there was a loud ring almost like screeching. Then a voice._

"_Please, get up the school is about to start" then repeating three seconds later. I noticed the voice was the secretary._

_Now I was really not liking this place._

"_Hey, get up." Ape yelled over the loud ringing when she saw me just laying there surprised "It means now."_

_That morning the ringing kept going. While I got dressed in the closet, while we made our beds, until it was time for breakfast. For some reason no one was allowed to leave their rooms until 7:42 AM and at that moment the ringing stops._

_Breakfast was toast and cold porridge which I refused to eat because I could have sworn I saw something move in it. The only reason the other three could eat it, I realized with a shock, was because they had never even left this building. All the windows, aside from the bedroom windows, were bolted._

_My first class was charms I sat in the back with the other three. Our teacher was the most horrible woman I had ever met her name was Professor Forp she believed that all children deserved a punishment if she didn't think they were working hard enough. Which was a black leather, scary looking, belt. let me just say when I say when I left my back was extremely red._

_Our next teacher was Professor Corbit he was the laziest teacher you could ever imagine he gave work out with out introducing himself or telling me where to sit and when a fight broke he just said "Shhh!" this class was not fun._

_Our next professors were Sihep, Franksly, Grokrun, and Ressac. Each of them more horrible than the next in some weird way._

_After classes Ronnie went to bribe the secretary for a cauldron. While Rake, me, and Ape went to check out room 500. after I had gone inside I realized why the school seemed to be just hallways. Because it was all a connected hallway surrounding the room. _

_The room was big and grey. When I say grey, I mean it had no carpeting it was just cement and the walls had no color, just grey. there were some other smaller rooms connected to it like bathrooms, storage rooms, ect. And it was just barley as long as a quidditch field._

"_It's very big I'll say that." I said looking around _

"_Yes, It'll do perfectly." Ape said happily_

_After ten minutes Ronnie came back with the cauldron and some news._

"_The secretary told me to get you I don't know why." she looked grim was the very most I could describe it. "What if its about this room?"_

_What if it is?_

"_Look I'll go and when I come back I'll tell you what happened and we can decide from there." _

_So that's what we ended up agreeing on before I was walking down this hallway again._

"_You wanted me?" I asked the secretary _

"_Yes," she answered "Mr. potter you have some visitors." she stopped smiling when she said this._

_I on the other hand was very excited._

"_What's so bad about that?" _

"_As you know there are some rules that they are breaking to keep you here," she started_

"_So they should let me go." I interrupted, but she went on as if I hadn't _

" _because of this They can't let you actually talk to them, you can hear them but you won't be able to say anything."_

"_What?" I nearly shouted "That's not fair."_

"_I am very sorry, but that's how it is Mr. Potter."_

_So she brought me to this white door that had no number on it at all. _

_When she opened it there was a giant piece of glass from ceiling to floor and behind it was Remus, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, Sirius, Tonks, and moody._

_I was so relieved I forgot what the secretary had told me._

"_It's so good to see you again."_

"_What? Harry we can't hear you. can you hear me?" Remus asked _

_I nodded._

"_Why's that?" Ron asked_

_I knew I wouldn't be able to answer so I just shrugged. I mean what else could I have done?_

"_I really wish you were back with us." Hermione said. I mouthed "Me too."_

"_Harry," Remus said "I am so sorry I led you to this-" _

_Before he could continue I started to Wagg my head and wave my arms trying somehow to tell him that he couldn't have known this was going to happen._

_We went on this way for a while, them just trying to tell me things that were going on without giving to much away, and me just nodding. Soon it was almost lights out and the secretary had come to take me away. _

_They all knew it was time to go so Remus said quickly "Remember, Harry, Dumbledore's fighting for you at the ministry." I nodded and let the secretary take me away from the only family I had ever known._

_When I got back to room 500 feeling worse than ever, I came into a see mostly smoke covering the room._

"_Got the potion going I see." I said as the three mini marauders came running into my view with worried looks_

"_Never mind that," Ronnie said "What did she want and why did you take so long." she was practically standing on top of me_

"_I just had visitors." I said. For a second all of their faces fell, but then Ape said "Well, you were right we got the potion going, listen do you think you could do a little mission before lights out?"_

"_Sure what do want." I said_


	4. strangeness

"There is only one more thing we need before we let this sit for the next two weeks," Rake said "we need something metal."

"Why metal?" I asked

How in the world could metal help?

"Because the iron in it helps break things down." Ronnie said simply

"Alright how do I get it?"

"We need you to go to the nearest bathroom and take one of the pipes." Ape said

"What happened to 'bribe the secretary'?"

"We don't want her to get too suspicious," Ronnie said "And besides this will be a lot more fun. Just imagine when the next person goes to flush the toilet water goes every where." this was the first time she had ever seriously looked like Sirius before I only noticed when she laughed though.

"How do I get it?" I asked

"Use this." Ronnie said handing me a muggle hammer except the ends had been replaced and welded with fork spikes.

"How did you do this?" I asked amazed

"Well when we turned eleven I never completely lost the magic I could control without a wand. It wasn't that hard." she smiled

So I headed to the nearest boys bathroom hiding the creepy hammer in my jacket. When I got to the bathroom Neville was there washing his hands.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Neville. How are you?"

I stood leaning on the wall trying not to look annoyed.

"I'm ok I would rather be at home though."

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll see you around Neville." I practically pushed him out the door

Finally, not that he was all bad or anything.

I quickly walked to the nearest stall and looked behind the toilet. Sure enough there was a long metal pipe sticking out of the ground. I stabbed at it with the strange fork hammer and at first it was really tough. But when I finally broke through water squirt every where "Ahg." now all I had to do was break through the top part that connected to the toilet. I hacked and hacked and again water squirted everywhere. at least it wasn't as much as before.

I came back into the room soaking wet holding the metal pipe.

"Here." I handed it to Ape

"it looks like its been through a shredder, but it'll be fine. Thanks."

That night as the residents of room 282 slept, or in some cases wrote inventions because she couldn't sleep, over in room 224 a few boys were making plans of their own.

"Is that all we need?" the blonde boy asked the red haired boy .

"No the only thing left to finish this potion is a hair of a boy." he laughed "Which boy shall we pick."

They looked at each other, over their strange pink potion, that was simmering with grey smoke, and knew they were thinking the same thing. Harry Potter.

The next morning we woke up to the same ringing sound and the secretaries voice. It had been a weird day and what started it was when we were walking to class I felt a prick like someone had just put a needle to my head, but when I turned the only people that were there were people walking to breakfast.

"What is it?" Ape asked

"I just thought I felt some one poke my head." I said still looking around "Never mind."

"So you remember the plans right, storm?"

"_storm?"_

"It's your new nickname I came up with it last night when I couldn't sleep, because of your scar, and we voted it for you this morning. But you remember the plans right?"

"uh…sure." I wasn't comfortable with this nickname at all.

The plan was that Ape would play sick (which she really was because of the moon tonight) and spend the whole day in room 500 brewing the potion and when Ronnie, Rake, and I take her homework we would do it for her.

When I got to breakfast (as usual cold porridge and toast) I noticed that a blonde boy with a long sort of face and a red haired boy with a long nose were whispering quietly. I decided to ignore it and zone everything out as best I could, but that got harder when the two boys got up and went to the girls table.

They started to talk to Ronnie. It looked like they might be either flirting with her or making fun of her.

She got that mad look in her eyes like she would murder you on the spot and said something and the two boys walked away.

What could they have been talking to her about?

I kept watching them to see if I could catch their eyes and ask what was going on, but they didn't see me. Ronnie looked very irritated now and you could see that she was talking to Ape using her hands a lot more than she normally would. It all happened after she took a drink from her goblet. She still looked really annoyed but when she took a drink her face became blank like she just had an interesting idea.

I could tell that Ape and Rake were trying to get her attention and then she looked right at me. She immediately turned her head to Ape and Rake and started talking very fast after a few seconds they had shocked looks.

What in the world did those boys so?

All three girls got up from the table, so I did too.

When I caught up with them I heard

"…Could have been right." from Ronnie

"No Ronnie your crazy. This has never happened and it will never happen."

Ronnie fought back "But we also didn't think we would ever escape and were doing it now, Right?"

"What happened?" I asked. They all turned. They didn't know I was there.

"Harry-"Ronnie started smiling brightly.

A little too brightly if you'd asked me.

But Ape had clamped a hand over her mouth

"I can't explain to you what's going on," she said over Ronnie trying to talk through her hand "but we need to get to room 333 _immediately._"

So we all rushed to the room as quickly as we could with Rake riding on Ronnie back to hold her hand over her mouth and Ape holding Ronnie's arms together.

Finally we got there and Ape knocked on the door

"Shouldn't they be at breakfast?" I asked

"No." Ape said before the door opened to reveal a short boy with brown reddish sort of hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Lance," Ape said hurriedly "You remember that potion I gave you before?"

"…Yeah." he said scratching his head "Why?"

"I need it. I promise I'll give you a refund or make you another one but I need it. NOW." she said

He looked at Ronnie being held like she was then at me and said "Fine, hold on."

"Thank you." Ape said relieved

"When did you give him a potion?" Rake asked

Well this is quite surprising, I thought, something they didn't know about each other.

"You know I sell potions to people," Ape said "That doesn't mean I tell you about every single one of them."

Rake nodded

Lance came back with a vile of some sort of blue swooshy looking liquid.

"Here." he said in a tired sounding voice

Ape nodded and then ushered us back to the bedroom we stayed in.

"Ronnie if you take this potion I made," she said turning very fast after she closed the door "It will…It will let the person you're in love with know how you feel and make them fall in love with you." Ape handed the bottle to Ronnie who grabbed at it greedily and drank it all in one gulp.

Ronnie then turned to me "Harry I…," she stopped her face getting that faraway look in it again

"Ronnie?" I asked cautiously "Ronnie?"

"Oh my gosh," she said putting her hands over her mouth

"What?" I asked

"I was tricked…they tricked me!" she shouted

"Who tricked you?" I asked

"Those two stupid boys you saw talk to us earlier. They tricked me!"

"He's got that, I think." Rake said

"Shut up, Rake." Ronnie said

"How did they trick you?" I asked

"They came to pretend they were talking to me and they put a…a…a love potion in my drink." she stuttered

"That's what that weird prick was." I mumbled

"What weird prick?" Ronnie asked

"Remember this morning we were walking to breakfast and I turned?"

"That's why you turned?"

I nodded

"But still," she continued "I thought for a second that I was…in…love…with _you_." she made a face like she was sick and shuddered

"And there's something wrong with me?" I asked

Before Ronnie could answer Ape aid "Alright you three it's almost time for classes _go." _

_Classes were quite the same as they usually were boring, painful, and scary._

_After classes we went to room 500. The potion was a sort blue-ish color._

"_That's because of the water that was on the pipe," Ape explained "But its not going to effect the potion."_

"_Did you two hear the yelling that was coming from the boys bathroom?" Rake asked laughing. Soon we were all laughing, I don't even know why I'm laughing, I thought as I leaned against a cement wall by the cauldron. _

_When the sun was just going and we were on the way to our room every one was quiet despite all of the jokes and stories we told that evening._

"_Why are you three so quiet now?" I asked as I closed the door_

"_Tonight is the full moon." Ape said softly "And Its about the scariest night ever."_

"_I wish we could help you somehow." Ronnie said walking to her bed "but we can't do anything."_

"_I wish we could become animagi like storm said our dads did." Rake said _

"_I had better go." Ape said _

_We all said our goodbyes and the girls gave their hugs, and Ape left taking one last look before she became her worst nightmares._


	5. oddness

I was in a giant dust storm I couldn't see anything. How was I supposed to get out?

"HOWWWOOOOOO."

I woke up to our dark room flooded with moonlight.

"Wha-" I started tiredly but was cut off by the sound of Ronnie's voice saying "Sshh. Its Ape we always do this on these nights."

When I looked up Ronnie and Rake were standing at the window sill looking out into the night.

I got up and stood between them but when I looked out the window I didn't see any wolf or anything.

"Where is she?"

Rake pointed to an old cement shed I thought had always been abandoned "She always goes there on full moons. They lock her up and I can hear her whining because the wolf's lonely." I just noticed the tears in her eyes

"Its almost like a song," she said "singing to find a mate or friend or anyone that will play with her. I'm sorry it always makes me sad, but I don't usually cry but it seems more sad than ever tonight."

"Why is the wolf more lonely?" I yawned as another howl went out into the darkness.

"I don't know." Rake said

"Actually I'm surprised you slept through the screaming from when she transformed." Ronnie said

After the wolf calmed down we agreed to go to bed.

I had blurred dreams with wolfs where Ape came in and out when I woke a could barely remember it.

It was strange though because I woke up late, there had been no alarms, nothing just silence. Then I realized it must be Saturday. I don't know how I could have lost track of the days, nobody had said what day it was since I got here, and it had only been like what two days?

I decided wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I got up and got dressed. By the time I was already dressed and had just got my shoes on the two other girls woke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I'd go to breakfast."

"Oh we'll go with you," Rake said "We have to visit Ape anyway."

So I got to stand in the closet waiting for the other girls to get dressed so we could go to breakfast.

On the way there I had to ask just in case "It is the weekend right?"

"Yes," Ronnie said "Why?"

"No alarms this morning." I answered

At breakfast there were many whispers people talking about what the howling was.

Before we separated to different tables Ronnie said "No one has ever figured out about Ape, so after every full moon they are always talking about theories."

We ate quickly and then headed straight to what the orphanage called the hospital area.

It was a big white room but smaller than at Hogwarts. There were no pictures and the sanitary smell was very strong. It was like being in a real hospital except like at Hogwarts the beds were all in rows.

in the very last bed with curtains around her was Ape.

When we got to her, she had whole bunches of new scares and bruises, she was asleep and moaning too.

"Will she be alright?" Ronnie asked the very strict looking Nurse

The woman just nodded annoyed like she was being bothered with something unimportant.

We sat with Ape talking very little. It felt like hours we were there and it felt like she would never wake up finally around noon she opened her eyes

"I told you last time," she said "Stop hovering over me like im dead. You should have been working on the potion."

"Not when one of our friends is hurt." Ronnie said

"im always hurt," Ape whined "Why are you wasting time on me?"

"We're not wasting time." Rake said

"Yeah." I agreed

It basically went on like this until the nurse had to give her a check up cleaning her teeth for the skin that could have gotten stuck in them and checking her eyes to make sure she had the right color and bones to make sure they grew back right.

When we got out I noticed she was limping.

"You alright?" I asked

"I'll be fine." she smiled

Mostly we worked on the potion all day only to come out for meals. That night I got visitors again. It was the same people.

"Harry it's so good to see you again we've missed you!" Hermione practically shouted. Of course I couldn't say anything because I was still behind this stupid wall.

"You too." I mouthed

"Dumbledore hasn't had any luck with persuading fudge yet, im sorry." said sadly

I shrugged.

"Its ok though," she said "You _will _be out soon." she looked quite fierce. The way she looked made me wonder if we really should leave but then I remembered that no matter what the other three girls would be prisoner here and I couldn't leave them especially if I lived with and knew their fathers who the never knew.

After an hour it was time for me to leave.

"Have a good night Harry." Hermione said

I nodded

The next morning was one of the strangest mornings I have ever had not including the love potion.

It started with the four of us walking to breakfast. Rake was about to say something to Ape when a huge red haired man stepped in front of us it took me a minute to realize this was who I had seen on my first day and hadn't seen again until now.

"Hello Professor wensing." Ronnie greeted a little nervously

The other two and I followed suit.

"I am not here to hear your blabbering," he said in a mean voice now the other three looked a little frightened ke "I am here because I have been told some strange things about you four."

"Like what, sir?" Rake asked

"I have heard from a very interesting source that you four have been making an illegal potion."

We all stared into stunned silence. Know one knew what to say.

"Is it true?" he asked when know one answered he asked in an angrier tone

"Is it true?"

"No its not, sir." Ronnie said "Who ever told you that was a complete liar and you should punish them right away."

He smiled "Good." he said as if he had been asking about the weather and walked away.

The girls started to giggle quietly while I looked at the corner he had turned in stunned silence.

"What the heck was that? Just 'Good'?"

"The headmaster is very gullible," Rake laughed "as long as you look scared he'll think he's some big tough guy."

"Wait," I said "How did anyone know what we were doing?"

They stopped laughing and looked at me "Sometimes," said Ronnie "they just know things we don't know how or why but they just do."

We stood in silence for a moment then Ape said "Were you going to say something before Rake?"

Rake looked at Ape then said "I was wondering if you've been feeling alright lately?" she asked

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Ape asked worriedly

"Well…," Rake started slowly "It's just that the last full moon your wolf sounded really lonely. I mean lonelier than ever."

"Don't worry," Ape said putting on a small smile "Its just since this whole thing about learning about my dad, its fine."

We nodded and went to breakfast.

During the week one of us kept taking days off to work on the potion. We had decided that we didn't care about our grade anymore so we stopped doing homework. I could imagine Hermione fainting at the thought.

We stopped focusing on our work at all we just wrote random stuff. Of course that earned all of us a lot of beatings with the giant belt of professor Forps. It was worse on Ape than the rest of us, for some unknown reason the belt made her bleed but didn't for the rest of us and if we tried to talk to her about it she would say she was fine and ignore anything you said.

The two weeks went by slowly, with visits every night from my friends of course, but still slow. We worked hard stealing anything that could help the potion, we never heard from again so apparently he had punished his source.

Finally, _finally we had just got back from class to see Ape in our room instead of with the potion and she said _


	6. FREEDOM!

"The potions done and we leave tonight."

"Yessss."

"Woohoo!"

"This is great."

Ape looked at us cheering for a moment and smiled then said "Wait, wait, wait we still have a lot to do Rake I need you to double check the map and figure out how we can get there quickest. Ronnie I need you to go and bribe the secretary with these," Ape handed her two yellow swooshy potions in slim bottles "they are potions that make you very happy she said she needed some for her sister who just had a baby."

"And what do I ask for?" Ronnie asked excitedly

"Four duffle bags ten pairs of jeans size say 5? Ten t-shirts and ten pairs of tennis shoes size 91/2. Oh yeah and some rope and 20 pounds in muggle money . Lets hope it works " as soon as Ronnie had gone out. She turned to me.

"Storm, I need you to tell me if there is anything we should expect like spells or anything near grim auld place."

"Yeah there's a concealment charm but I can just bring you to it and Im sure as soon as you feel it you'll see it."

"Good. You can help Rake then and I'll will go get the potion from room 500."

Mostly me and Rake just checked to see if anything would be in our way. We agreed that we would take a taxi to the leaky cauldron and stay there at night then the next morning we would buy some broomsticks and fly to grim auld place. don't laugh that's seriously the best plan we had, I just wished we had thought to use the knight bus.

Ronnie came back within a half and hour with everything Ape had asked for.

"She agreed for just two bottles of cheering potion?" Rake asked. She had obviously thought the secretary wouldn't take it.

"Well…," Ronnie started guiltily "I had to throw in a box of chocolate. I promised to get it to her later though. Where's Ape?"

"She went to get the potion from the room." I said

We looked through the things Ronnie had brought there was ten x large ugly grey t-shirts, And ten pairs of worn out jeans, and four pairs of white tennis shoes that had dirt and mud all over and the shoe strings were split at the ends, the duffle bags were all black and wrinkly had wholes on the insides that led to the pockets. The rope was much the same as the shoe strings: pretty sturdy but split at the ends.

"I've just thought," Rake said "we're planning on running away together and we don't know as much as I thought about you like…how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." I said

"what year are you in at your school?"

"I'm going into fifth."

Now that I thought about it I wondered who was going the defense against the dark arts teacher this year, then I felt sort of sad because I might not get to go back this year.

We went on for a few more minutes with questions about each other when Ape came in carrying the black cauldron filled with something purple and gooey in her arms.

"Won't somebody wonder why you're carrying a cauldron down the hallway?" I asked

"Trust me," she said "So many weird things happen here that nobody even takes a second look."

The rest of the day we practiced the plan skipping dinner memorizing it making sure we knew all of the emergency action parts and what to do if we get caught.

We continued to do this until evening fell.

"Now?" Ape and Rake said at the same time

"No." Ronnie said "People are awake they'll see us and tell."

we waited for three hours exactly, from 8 until 11. We would have gone earlier but Ronnie wanted to be sure that nobody would see us.

At 11 Ronnie said "Okay Ape get the potion."

Ape, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, got the potion from the closet, where we put it so no one would smell the fumes, and put it right by the window. The fumes had become less since it cooled off.

Ronnie wrapped her hand in the rag she had put spells to keep it from melting and dipped it lightly in the potion. She squinted and made a hissing noise.

"Are you alright?" Rake asked

"I'm fine its just hot." Ronnie answered

She then stood up and carefully placed the rag with purple potion on the edge of the glass. She rubbed the whole edge on that side of the widow and when she took the rag off it looked like an expert glass carver had cut a combination of an oval and a rectangle into the window, it was a straight line down though.

She dipped the rag back in the potion and started at the bottom of the window making the two strange lines connect and each time she started on a new side she redipped the rag and made the same face.

On the last one at the top just when she finished the whole window, except for a little thin piece around the whole window like a picture frame that hadn't melted, fell to the ground but made barely noise as it fell on to the grass with a muffled thump.

Ronnie jumped out right that second and we could hear her saying "Wow." Rake threw her her bag and the rope and jumped down. Me and Ape jumped down next with our duffle bags in our arms.

Rake was wearing her vest as a shirt and her white shirt over that with a pair of jeans.

Ronnie was wearing her white shirt buttoned up but with the sleeves cut off and she had turned her jeans into shorts. I had chosen to wear my grey shirt with my white shirt over it and the jeans.

Ronnie and Rake couldn't stop looking at everything around them like they were in diagon alley.

After a second I said "Come on we have to go."

"Right." Ronnie said and led us over the gate. It was high and black the school had obviously thought that if they made it look like a prison gate no one could ever get out. Wrong.

We climbed right over it we didn't even have to look at where our feet were it was like climbing a ladder.

When we got down we ran to the road and walked along the side walk finally after a few minutes a taxi came by. I walked ahead a little and waved my arms miraculously it stopped and the passenger window opened to show a little old woman in fancy clothing and a the man who was driving he had a bushy beard and his hair made him look like he had been electrocuted.

"Need a ride?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah." I said "To London please."

"What do a bunch of kids like you want to go to London for?" he asked suspiciously

"We have money." Ape said

"Oh…alright," he decided "But just after I drop faketruth off."

We got in and waited for him to drop the old woman off who seemed to be only interested in furs.

"Alright where in London?" he asked

Rake gave him the directions.

It had taken a while an hour maybe.

He almost drove right by the leaky cauldron. Ronnie shouted out "Stop!" before we totally missed it.

It cost us all of our money, but that didn't matter to us as long as we got to the place.

When we got inside there were a few people inside, with some low candles, and tom the barman was serving drinks. We went straight to his bar.

"How much would it cost to get a room?" I asked

He blinked like he was dreaming then opened his mouth and closed it then finally said "Aren't you supposed to be taken away?"

"Yeah but…one of my parents old friends adopted me so Im fine." I said "But he had to take care of some stuff an he told me to get a room while he's doing that can I do that on my own?" I asked feeling nervous

"Yes, you can," he said "But do you have the money?"

"Can you just take it out of my vault?"

"Yes, yes of course." he said excitedly "follow me, you room is this way. and these are you adopted sisters I presume?' he asked

"Yeah they were there before me." I said

He gave us a room with a small living room, two bathrooms, a small table, and three bed rooms in it. Really it was like a small house.

The girls each took a room and I got stuck with the couch but I was way to tired to even care.

Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.


	7. a long day for everyone

**Dedicated to sakura lisel**

I woke up to "Get up, Get up!"

"What…?" I asked slowly

All three girls were standing over me In their grey shirts and jeans.

"You need to get up before the orphanage puts what happened in the _prophet_."

I sat up and remembered what had happened the night before.

We had left to find our families and now had come here. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed.

When I came out the three girls were sitting on the couch.

"_finally." _Ape said relieved

"Lets go." Rake said

We left the room and headed to Diagon Alley. With Tom's help to get through we walked to the bank, with our heads down just in case, past the creepy goblin guards, and straight the nearest open counter.

The old goblin looked at me then said "Aren't you supposed to be at an orphanage?"

"I was adopted," I said "But I need to get to my vault please."

"Griphook!" he called

We all clamored on to the very small cart we could hardly fit in. the cart took lots of twists and turns, sometimes we had to grab each other's shirts so we wouldn't fall. finally we made it.

I opened the vault with my key and inside was the usual tons of gold all piled high. it was the fortune my parents had left me and it meant a lot to me.

The girls gasped.

"How did you ever get this much gold?" Ape said

"My parents." I answered before filling my pocket.

After we were forced to endure another trip through the tunnels and got out of the building listening to Rake swear that she saw a dragon we walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies, but the problem was that it was closed for the day due to family emergency.

"We can't stay here any later, we'll in the papers missing soon." Ronnie said

"We can walk you." Rake said

"Will it be easy?" Ape asked

"Duh. We just have to get out of here and travel south and make a few turns we'll be there in no time."

So we walked and walked. I felt like we had walked down all of London. past bookstores, and restaurants, and shoe stores. we had walked for what felt like three hours when just ahead we could see a hooded person in a cloak.

"Should we turn?" I asked

We all looked at each other then Rake said "This way." and lead us to an alley

"How will this help? he saw us turn in the alley." Ape said. I nodded.

Rake smiled and pointed to a ladder that led to the roof "We travel by roof until we don't see him anymore."

We had no choice we could here him getting closer. We climbed the rusting ladder. The roof was mostly gravel and an air conditioner, but the real site was that on one side was the muggle world and on the other was Diagon Alley. It was truly magnificent almost like seeing the two worlds together and merged.

"Come on we've got to keep moving." Rake said after a minute so we kept walking.

*************************************(A/N sparkly)

Remus put on the shirt that he had kept for the last 16 years. He couldn't afford to get rid of clothes especially now, but Remus wasn't thinking about his clothes right now, he was thinking about how he had slept in late and missed half the day, after living with being a werewolf almost his whole life he didn't feel like the full moon was an excuse.

He went down stairs limping. it had been a rough moon, he remembered after every full moon he would think about April who he had left this curse with and wonder what happened to her.

He came to the kitchen to hear laughing crazily laughing. Remus saw it was Sirius sitting at the table with a newspaper clutched in hand and he was practically falling of his chair with laughter even his face was red.

"And what, may I ask, are you laughing at?" Remus asked Sirius curiously

"You…You have to…read this." Sirius said laughing harder

Sirius, unfortunately, Remus though, didn't have a very normal sense of humor even after Azkaban.

Remus rolled his eyes and took the new paper it said:

HARRY POTTER MISSING?

Harry Potter, Veronica Black, April Lupin, and Myra Straight were reported missing at noon today. apparently they used a melting solution to get out of the bedroom window of which all four shared. Nobody knows where they are or where they went.

The other news is that the orphanage is being closed down due to the inappropriate problem of girls and boys sharing rooms even f it was just one boy.

Recently our minister, Fudge, has had a black eye for a while and wouldn't tell us why, but now the truth has come out. Fudge had forced all the kids that hadn't been adopted to go to the orphanage when they had perfectly good homes to go to and when Mrs. Augusta Longbottom had her grand son taken away she begged, pleaded, shouted, screamed, yelled, and now we have found that she actually attacked Fudge and Fudge refused to press charges because it would look bad to put an old lady away.

Underneath the words were pictures of all four of them

As soon as he had seen April's beautiful picture he had that familiar feeling of just wishing he could have known her or even apologized to her for what he'd given her.

Remus put the paper down and said "I'm contact Anna, Leona, and Clair."

Sirius shot up immediately "What? Why?"

"Because maybe we can find them together. We do have to find them you know."

"yes I know, Remus, but why with them?"

"you know exactly why Sirius. What did you find funny about this?"

Sirius sat up straighter and his eyes got wide "it's funny James's kid and our kids running off together, seriously think about it. James is doing this, I swear, this is something he would find funny."

"Right. Well I am going to talk to Dumbledore and then we'll contact Anna, Leona, and Clair."

"Right and I'll stay here." Sirius said

"If would like to live a little longer I would suggest it." Remus said sarcastically

(A/N back at London)

We hadn't been able to leave the roof because even though that person had left there were more dark and mysterious people. we all knew we must be in the papers by now any way.

Thankfully all the buildings were just barley close enough to where we could just leap across onto a new roof.

But it was getting dark now and I didn't know where we would stop to sleep.

When I told this worry to Ronnie she said "Lets get down for minute there's no one in street anymore."

We climbed down into an alley filled with garbage everywhere.

"So what do we do?" Ape asked Rake

Rake was about to answer when a figure started to come out of the alley. We couldn't see their face but we could tell he wasn't wearing a cloak and they had the structure of a teenager.

Then they stepped into the dying sunlight. It was a boy with brown blond-ish hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and ripped black swimming trunks that could pass for shorts.

"you guys need help?" he asked

"We…." Ronnie started but stopped

"If you don't have a place to stay I can help." he said smiling like it was something he was really enjoying.

"What kind of a place?" Rake asked

"Just behind here." he said pointing to the garbage

"There?" Ape said uncertainly

"You gonna stay or not?"

"We'll stay." I said

"Great follow me."

He turned around and headed for the garbage piles.

We followed him as he went to the side of the garbage can and actually pulled the side of something metal off that looked like a secret door.

"This alley was abandoned so the trash was left here. Come look." we followed him to the side. The little door he had pulled off was the side of a green metal dumpster that had been covered in the junk. Inside we could see little lights. There were more people and they had candles.

There must have been more dumpsters because it looked like a very long tunnel of green metal and you could see where each dumpster was supposed to end but the whole side had been cut out to make the tunnel.

Hanging on the walls were all sorts of junk that were put together to make different pieces of art. And there were blankets every where.

The boy led us inside, closed the door, and sat against the wall in the middle of the tunnel. As soon as he sat down every one else sat in a circle around him with their candles. He gestured for us to come and sit too and everyone made room.

I was sitting by a boy with dark skin and extremely messy hair even more messy than mine. Ronnie sat next to a boy with pimples covering his whole face. Rake sat next to an extremely tall girl with glasses. And Ape sat next a girl with a yellow hat and a cowboy scarf around her neck.

Not including us there were six kids.

"Ok tell us your names." the boy instructed us

"they call me Ronnie." Ronnie said

"I'm April but call me Ape." Ape said

"I'm Myra but call me Rake. long story don't ask."

They all looked at me

"Uh…," I started

"That is Storm." Ronnie covered for me so I didn't have to say I was a famous person

"We already know who you are." The girl with the yellow hat said "Harry Potter from the news paper this afternoon."

"But who are you?" Ronnie asked

They didn't say anything for minute

Then said "We're all runaway kids."


	8. forests, dumpsters, and meetings

Rhonda Joeson was sitting at her dining room table eating lunch when the paper arrived. She opened it slowly and began to read. Right in the middle of reading her article her daughter Anna came into the room. Anna was home from work on a lunch break.

"Good afternoon, mum." she said stiffly as she normally did. She had never forgiven her mother for something she had done years ago.

Her mother didn't answer for a minute than said "Do you remember that disgusting incident that unfortunately happened 15 years ago?"

Anna didn't know why her mother would bring it up as she usually loved to pretend it never happened, so naturally Anna ignored it.

"Anna your _mistake_ is in the news."

Anna looked up trying to seriously understand what her mother had just said.

"What are you talking about, mum?" she said in as much a disgusting voice as her mother had used talking about her daughter.

"Read it." she said simply

Anna took the newspaper her mother was holding out to her and read.

She read four times before it truly registered. She looked down at her daughter's picture she was so beautiful and so much older. It brought tears to Anna's eyes.

She immediately got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rhonda demanded in a worried voice

"I'm am going to the orphanage." Anna called

Rhonda practically ran and grabbed her daughter's arm.

"Why?"

"So that when my daughter is found she'll be in my custody. I wont fail her again."

"If you do this," Rhonda almost spat "You will never be allowed in this house again. You will shame the family with that…that thing."

"Well I have news for you," Anna said angrily "me and the _thing will find our own place. Good bye."_

"_I am Devin." the boy said _

_The boy next to him who looked Hispanic said "My name is Miguel." he had an accent too._

_Next to him was the boy with extremely messy hair he said "my name is Zephyr."_

_Skipping me and Ronnie was the boy with pimples all over his face "I'm Dante." he said. His voice was unusually low._

_Next was the extremely tall girl with glasses "I'm serene." she said quietly looking down. next to her was the girl with the hat and the scarf._

"_kyla." she said _

_Everyone was quiet for a second then Ronnie leaned over and whispered in my ear "if they know and their muggles. that's bad. That means all the muggles must know we're missing."_

_I nodded not wanting raise any more weird looks by whispering back_

"_Something wrong?" asked serene _

"_No nothing." said Ronnie_

_That night they gave us some blankets and strangely I slept really comfortably. I couldn't even remember what I dreamed._

_But the four of us woke up to complete darkness and the others were already up and getting ready._

"_Is it morning?" Rake asked tiredly_

"_Yes," Zephyr answered "As you can tell the light doesn't reach us until we open the door." _

"_Thank you for letting us stay," Ape said "It really helped us out." _

"_Don't worry," Kyla said quietly "we take any runaways no matter how long they stay."_

_After many thank you's and promises to visit. We were on our way, climbing up the buildings again._

_********************** ****************************_

_Professor Dumbledore and Remus had been organizing this meeting since yesterday afternoon and knew how they would handle this._

_Dumbledore had been sitting at his desk with his fingers together as if in prayer. Remus was pacing with extreme nervousness._

_After exactly five minutes of silence. There was a knock at the door._

_Remus looked at the old professor as if his mother were coming to the school to scold him. The professor nodded. Remus walked as slowly as he could his heart pounding fast almost hurting. He put his hand on the door knob and turned._

_We had been traveling for most of the day, leaping across buildings and sometimes they would get so wide we would be able to get across but when we hit the other side we literally hit the other side and skinned something usually we would be hurt so bad we could barely get up for a minute._

"_Do you think that it would be ok to stop for a while? The full moon is already starting to take its toll on me." Ape said and she looked a little pale _

"_Yeah we can get down for a while and sit behind the trees over there." Rake pointed across maybe ten yards where there was a forest and I could just barley see Grim Auld Place, it was pretty far though._

"_Its Grim Auld Place! Over there! Could we get there before tomorrow?" I couldn't wait it was just over there. So close._

_Rake pulled out the maps she had been using to find the way there. I didn't even know she had taken them._

"_Maybe," she looked through some other maps "Yeah I think so." _

_We decided to go to the forest and sit down. It wasn't that far of a walk._

_The forest was quiet and the sounds of frogs and crickets and the river were loud. "Let's walk to the river." Ape said almost longingly. Rake seemed to be in her own world. I think that it might have been because of the animals._

_We came to the river it was really nice looking. Like the kind of thing you would see in a fairytale movie._

_Suddenly Ape tripped over a rock and went tumbling into the water only Ronnie was quick enough to jump and grab her hand so that only her waist was in the water._

_Me and Rake were stunned and didn't move until Ronnie screamed "HELP ME!" we both jumped and each grabbed one of Ape's hands._

_We pulled her out but she was freezing. She ended up changing her pants behind a tree._

"_I just know this is going to turn into a cold," Ape said "my werewolf thing makes it easier to get sick."_

_When she came out we sat down and tried to figure out how we were going to get food_

_When the door opened a girl was standing there with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a golden chain around her neck._

"_Remus." she said "It's good to see you again." _

"_Uh…you to Anna." Remus said nervously_

"_Please come in," professor Dumbledore said calmly_

"_Professor," Anna said in a business voice "you told me you could help me find her." she put the paper on the old mans desk and pointed to the picture of her daughter _

"_And I can," he said "if you help me." _

"_I'll do anything." Anna said_

_The professor was quiet for a moment then said "Have you heard of the Order Of The Phoenix?" _

"_I've heard it's a legend." Anna said cautiously _

"_It's real and right now we need help. We need more people to volunteer to fight off the Dark Lord. If you agree to help us I can send more people than just a few to find her and not dementors like the ministry is thinking about."_

_As soon as Anna heard that she said "I'll do it. I'll do anything you ask, I promise."_

_The professor nodded and smiled "Thank you."_

_There came a new knock at the door._

"_Enter." Dumbledore said_

_In came a woman they had recognized and could never forget. Clair Merveilleux._

"_Oh, my gosh Professor," she said in a French accent "Please tell me you 'ave a way of finding my daughter, please." she had a rolled up newspaper in her hand._

_Dumbledore gave her the same deal. "I'll do it I promise, but please tell me you will be able to find 'er."_

"_I promise," said Dumbledore "we will find her."_

_Clair nodded "Thank you."_

_There was a new knock on the door. "Enter." Dumbledore said. There was only one person who could come now. The three (not including Dumbledore who was looking at the door) looked at each other worried. There was only one more person who could come and they didn't know if they wanted to see the state she was in today._

_The door opened to show and woman in brown robes. She had black hair that was twisted up in a braid and the same color black eyes. In her arms was a small boy with the same black hair, but he was wearing muggle overalls._

"_Hello," she said with a small smile "Sorry I was late, I couldn't find anyone to watch my son." _

"_Leona?" Anna asked nervously "Is that you?"_

_Leona looked at Anna and nodded. When the three had known her she had been suffering from depression and they had reason to believe should be even worst since the adoption._

"_Um…," she said "since my son was born its been a little better." _

_They remembered how she used to leave her hair down almost over her eyes, which were always red and puffy, and wear dark robes all of the time._

"_So will my daughter be ok? Will you be able to find her?" she asked worriedly_

_Dumbledore told her the deal. The other three stood in shock not knowing how this could have turned around so fast. Remus, looking at her little boy running in circles around a table, guessed she found somebody._

"_I'll do it, but what about Cade? My son?" she pointed to the little boy who was laughing at her pointing at him "I have no one to watch him if I'm working for you." _

"_At headquarters we have a woman who has four children, I'm sure she would be happy to watch Cade."_

_She breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you, so much." and picked up her son_

_Dumbledore nodded. _


	9. meetings, and patrols

**We agreed on searching the forest for food. Rake hade asked some of the squirrels what was poisonous and what wasn't she found a few berries.**

**Ape found a whole bunch of fruits that we had never even seen before and I found some leaves that I didn't think would be that bad.**

**Ronnie was the one to catch the fish.**

**So for food we had a fruit, fish, berry, nuts, and leaves salad. don't worry we washed it by boiling it in the creek water. They knew how to use magic with out wands and made the whole river boil and they didn't have the trace on them. **

**After that even though we knew the sun was going down we decided to keep going. We walked and walked even after the sun went down. We had the lights of the street a little far off to help see where we were going. **

"**How much farther?" Ape asked**

"**Uh, let me check." Rake said pulling out her maps "I need to get closer to the light." we walked to the street as soon as Rake could read the map she got an annoyed look on her face. **

"**I was sure we were going the right way." she mumbled**

"**Do you mean to tell us that we're lost?!" Ronnie asked angrily**

**Rake looked up at us three. "What's going on?" I asked**

"**I memorized the way. I was so sure this was the way, now I cant tell where we are. Give me a second I'll find it."**

**James Potter was standing by a huge golden bowl of water, around him everywhere were clouds with golden and white houses on them, and people tending their beautiful golden gardens.**

**But James wasn't paying attention to that. He was looking into the bowl with a worried expression.**

**You could here a mumbled "Uh-oh."**

"**James Potter what have you done?" said an angry voice behind him making him jump.**

"**Wh-what are you talking about, lily?" he said turning around to hide the picture in the bowl**

"**You just said 'uh-oh' what have you done?" her eyes were fierce like a tiger.**

"**I haven't done anything I promise." he said half truthfully**

**She smiled at his excuse and said "you're the one who sent Harry to find those girls. You're the one who helped Harry get out of that horrible place, and you're the one who needs to fix whatever you've done." **

"**Look," he said "I didn't do anything, they got themselves lost, but I'll do what I can."**

"**Good," she said **

**James nodded and went back to watching over his son.**

**Remus had taken them to headquarters and they were going to meet Sirius. But they were nervous especially one certain girl who had loved him before.**

**Remus opened the kitchen door. They walked in to bustling around cooking.**

"**Oh," she said when she saw them "hello I'm Molly and must be…"**

**But they weren't listening they were looking at Sirius. "Sirius?" Clair said "your face 'ees different."**

"**I'm sorry to disappoint you." he said laughing "That's the first thing you can say when you see me?" he got up to hug them **

"**Molly this is Clair, Anna, and Leona."**

**Leona gave a small wave **

"**Hello." Anna said **

" '**Ello," Clair said " 'eet 'ees good to meet you."**

**Molly smiled "Sit down I'm making dinner." **

**After a minute Sirius said "Is that really you Lee." using Leona's old nickname**

**Lee smiled and looked at the ground "Yes." she said softly**

**Anna used to handle the talking for Lee when ever she had to ask something of someone or to say something and she didn't see any difference now that they were sitting together again, but she sincerely hoped that Lee wouldn't be upset.**

"**Molly?" Anna said "Professor Dumbledore said that you might be happy to watch Leona's son while she's out working and she'd really appreciate it. Would that be possible?"**

**Molly smiled at Anna and Leona then said "Of course." and went back to cooking.**

**Lee gave Anna a smile of thanks.**

"**So nothing changes zen?" Clair asked laughing**

**A half an hour after dinner and after meeting Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny, telling stories and wondering what their kids were like. A letter came through the window.**

**Everyone waited while Remus opened the letter. "It's from Dumbledore," he said "our patrols areas and hours."**

"**What are zey?" Clair asked seriously**

"**Clair you are to patrol Diagon Alley during the nights. Anna you are to patrol the outside of here just on the front step in the day. Lee you are to patrol the Hogwarts gates at night. And I am patrolling outside of here at night when I can. It starts tonight."**

**No body was smiling or laughing anymore they were all thinking of their lost children who they all felt they had failed or their lost friends in Ron and Hermione's case.**

"**They will come back." Hermione said bravely **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Rake had us totally lost and Ape was defending her from Ronnie by saying she was tired, like all of us.**

**We didn't hear the foot steps and didn't know anyone was there until we heard a mans voice saying "Do you need help?" **

**We all looked up not really knowing what to say or what not to say.**

"**Y-yes," Rake said "Its…we don't know which street we're on." **

"**Oh, that's easy." said the man who's face we couldn't see "you're on two-eighty second street."**

**That was ironic, because that was the room we had been sharing at the orphanage.**

**Rake didn't seem to have noticed, she just breathed a sigh of relief "Oh, thank you SO much." she almost laughed.**

"**Your very welcome." he said walking away.**

**There was something creepy and weird about the way he had just said that.**

"**Did you notice the street he just said?" Ronnie asked**

"**What- oh, I didn't even think about it," Rake said "Come on we need to walk this way," she pointed down the street. "Not many people will be walking down the street."**

**So we walked on the side walk it felt like it was three in the morning when the weirdest thing happened.**

**We were surrounded by people in black cloaks with hoods so we couldn't see their faces. They didn't say anything as they just stood there. Then they laughed just laughed. We were so tired we didn't know what to say or do and we couldn't run.**

"**You,**_** Harry Potter, **_**thought you could escape from the **_**death eaters." **_**as soon as they said that it sent shivers down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.**

**We all looked at each other and without talking knew what we would do. But right at that moment I realized I was responsible for them because I had dragged them out, I told them about their fathers, and I felt like I need to protect them because of it.**

**I stepped in front of them, not even daring to turn and look at their confused faces. I put one foot in front of the other, preparing, which made them laugh harder. And I lunged pushing two of the death eaters apart. I ended up knocking them over with shock.**

_**And I ran knowing they were running behind me because I could hear their footsteps and fast breathing. that's all I could hear running blindly as far as I could until I could hear Ronnie saying "St…stop. Please."**_

_**I stopped for their sakes.**_

"_**We need to find a place to sleep and hide at the same time." Ape said coughing.**_

"_**We don't have a place, we need to keep walking and keep away from those creeps."**_

_**We all agreed and kept going**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**It had been days and they found nothing since Anna, Lee, and Clair's first night. That night they got traces of dark magic from miles and miles away, but they didn't find any of the kids. Which made it harder on the women and Cade who hadn't seen his mom in a while.**_

_**Three days. Three days exactly. We had been looking like this.**_

_**One day when Clair was taking over for Anna by patrolling on the front step Sirius came to join her. Nobody would be able to see them just on the front step.**_

"_**Are you sure that your not too tired for this? I could take over." Sirius said **_

"_**I am fine Sirius," Clair laughed "but, thank you. 'eet must be 'ave been 'ard for you to be 'ere all alone all ze time." she was sitting with her legs to her chest and facing the wall in front of her.**_

"_**Yeah," Sirius said sitting down in front of her with his legs crossed "it's lonely, but I've been to Azkaban before so its not that bad."**_

"_**Do you remember when we met?" she asked**_

"_**Right," Sirius said "I almost fainted from excitement. The famous French model Clair Merveilleux."**_

"_**I wasn't that famous." Clair said**_

"_**You were touring London that was enough for me."**_

_**But, they didn't notice that just down the road in the forest four kids were sitting tired out.**_

_**They had been spending the last three days trying to get away from the death eaters that would find them and follow them, which made for and lot of detours, which meant that they had to delay getting home in time.**_

_**None of them had slept in days and were taking a break now.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**I was watching the headquarters. I could just make out two people on the front step. I was just about to wake up the three girls, who had fallen asleep, and tell them we should risk going over there because I was tired of waiting for the two people to move, when I decided that maybe, just maybe, I could sleep a little bit, I was really tired and the headquarters wasn't going anywhere.**_

_**So I laid on the ground and closed my eyes "Just for a few minutes." I mumbled**_

_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

_**I had just sat down and waited for Harry to tell us if the people he saw sitting on the porch had moved.**_

"_**Why can't we just go to them?" I asked in my whiniest voice**_

"_**Because we don't know who they are." he replied annoyed**_

_**I had fallen asleep waiting and now I woke up it was almost dark and Harry seemed to fall asleep on the ground near where we were.**_

"_**Idiot." I said **_

_**I walked to where Harry had been standing as a look out, and looked where he had shown us where number 12 was.**_

_**I couldn't see anything. Maybe they had gone away.**_

_**I took a small step out then looked back at the other three they were sleeping calmly they wouldn't miss me.**_

_**I walked slowly to the building and stood right in between numbers 11 and 13 but I still couldn't see anything. **_

_**Even though Harry had said we wouldn't be able to see it I imagined we would.**_

_**For a minute I just looked then I heard breathing, very fast breathing.**_

_**So they hadn't gone. **_

_**I ran as fast as I could but something grabbed my pant leg. When I turned it was a huge black dog, I started to freak out when I remembered that my dad's animagus had been a black dog. I just looked at him and didn't know what to say when I heard:**_

"_**STOP." a woman with black hair in a ponytail was running toward me. She stopped right before she reached me and just looked at me, I didn't know who she was.**_

_**I looked back a the dog and said in a shaky voice "D-d-dad?" the dog nodded. He turned and walked back toward what was supposed to be number 12.**_

_**I knew I was supposed to follow him but I looked back at where my friends were.**_

"_**Wait!" I called "what about my friends?"**_

"_**Tell me where ze are and I can get zem." said the woman in a French accent**_

"_**No, I'm sorry," I said scared to offend her "it's just I don't know who you are."**_

"_**But…," she said and her face looked shocked "But…" it was like she was trying to find some excuse and couldn't**_

_**She turned to dad. And said "But…" again**_

_**She seemed to come out of her shocked state and said while shaking her head "I'll 'elp you bring zem 'ere." she pointed at the number 12 which I still couldn't see.**_

"_**Sirius, go back." she said **_

_**Dad whimpered but went back to the building.**_


	10. coming home

As we walked to the forest I couldn't help but ask the woman who she was.

"Well I zink 'ere you would say 'mum.'" she said without looking at me

I stopped in my tracks and just stared at her I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't say it. It took me a minute.

"Why didn't you tell me a second ago?"

"I was just shocked and 'urt when you said you didn't know 'oo I was. I am sorry."

I hugged her. I had wanted to hug her ever since I learned what a mum was. She hugged me back. When I let go she had tears in her eyes.

"I 'ave been wanting zat for so long." she said

I nodded and didn't say anything. We went on without talking. I kept thinking 'I am walking with my mum.' 'me and my mum walking together.'

We reached the forest. I guess I hadn't been looking for them before because they were all standing looking at us.

"Err…guys this is my mum." I said. My mum gave everyone a small wave.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I wasn't really shocked but I was surprised when she came back with her mother.

"But, how?" I asked

"She came to ze stairs she couldn't see us, but when she 'eard us she ran and we had to catch her and explain zat it was ok." her mother had a French accent

"Us?" Rake asked

"Me and Sirius." she said "Come on I will take you back to headquarters."

We followed her only because Ronnie trusted her. She led us to the door I knew the other three couldn't see.

"Alright I know zat you three cannot see 'eet but zere is a building here. Usually we would 'ave a note from Dumbledore zat makes you able to see 'eet but we will 'ave to improvise. now put you foot right 'ere. Yes right zere." the three girls had a little trouble, but the second they put their foot on it they gasped as the building came into sight.

"Come on." Veronica's mother said leading us to the door. When she opened it light poured out and flooded over us all.

It was great coming into the familiar room with the house elf heads hanging over the wall, and the red curtain containing Mrs. Black and her screeching voice, And the best thing of all, the familiar smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

She led us straight into the kitchen there was no one else there but her and us.

Veronica's mother put her arm around veronica's shoulder and said "Doesn't my daughter look like me." smiling widely. And it was true they really did look alike. A bark filled the air and I turned to see Sirius in his dog form sitting on a chair.

Rake giggled at something she heard in his bark.

Sirius jumped from the chair and turned human in the air landing on his feet in a crouched position. He got up and stood right in front of veronica looking at her closely "She really does." he said and I knew hadn't had a good chance at seeing her before.

She hugged him like her life depended on it and he hugged her back. After they let go he turned to me.

"Harry what were thinking leaving that place?"

What? Like I was the only one and besides how could they expect me to stay there forever?

"I was thinking about leaving." I said

"It was very irresponsible of you." said Mrs. Weasley

I nodded

"It doesn't matter anyway," said Sirius "The morning they went to check your room because none of you went to breakfast Dumbledore already had you out. And after you left they closed the orphanage because they found out about you sharing a room and the whipping of kids with belts."

"That was why the wouldn't let me talk to you so that I couldn't tell you." I said. Sirius didn't say anything just gestured for them to sit down.

"HEY REMUS, ANNA, LEE!" he shouted to the upstairs "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Ape and Rake looked nervous when hey heard their mothers and father's name.

We could here someone walking down the stairs.

Remus walked in first and the second he saw Ape's face he froze not daring to believe it was her. Then a woman with brown hair and who happened to be wearing pajamas "April!" she shrieked and ran to hug her daughter Remus had joined them the second the last woman came in. the one with the black hair and braid.

Rake stood up and went to her as soon as she saw her knowing this was her mother.

I watched all of this and I know this sounds stupid but I imagined that my parents had been one of the ones waiting for me to come home I imagined them saying "Oh, Harry we missed you so much." and hugging me. Instead I got Ronnie hugging me saying "Thank you, so much."

"I am so sorry," Anna was saying to her Ape "I shouldn't have let my parents control me like that none of this would ever have happened."

"Its fine I don't care." Ape was saying

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and, Ginny came down the stairs and when they saw us all hell broke loose.

Nobody could figured out what anybody was saying. mostly everyone was screaming, even Mrs. Black.

Finally everyone was seated at the table.

"We really missed you." said Hermione

"Yeah." said Ron "it was like you were back at the Dursley's."

After a while Ronnie asked "What will do about school?"

"Well," said Remus "You will probably go to Hogwarts, but I think Veronica might have to go by Clair's last name to keep the peace."

"And what about me being a werewolf?" Anna asked

"I went to school as a werewolf you'll be fine." he said in reply

"Are we allowed outside?" Rake asked

"Yes." said Sirius "You're always allowed outside."

"Yes." Ronnie and Ape said at the same time

"I can't wait." I said


	11. epilogue

In the years that followed Ronnie made many things that helped the wizarding world like the thirteenth use of dragons blood and a special seat for kids that keeps them on the seat when they want to ride normal broom sticks. she doesn't go by Veronica Merveilleux or Veronica black anymore nowadays she goes by Veronica Finnegan.

Myra Straight became the newest minister of magic and help sort out so many things that the wizarding world didn't have as many problems as they had in the last 30 years. She now goes by Myra Thomas.

April Lupin's files and records disappeared and nobody has been able to find her or her files for years nobody knows what she does or what she goes by these days. Not even her dearest friends have been able to tell us anything. All we know is that when they started to notice that she hadn't come out of her apartment in days they went to check and all they found was a potion that had blown up.

Of course Harry went on to marry Ginny Weasley, have three kids, and become head auror.


	12. sidenote

Hey everyone I know this sounds like Lupin's daughter is dead but trust me this character is really important to me and anything I do to her I do for her story to keep going. There is a sequel thing. It involves twilight. I don't want people thinking I was a mean author toward my character and killed her off I mean why would I tell you this without giving you something else. The sequel is called **life its on my profile look for it if you love her and want to hear her ending.**


End file.
